Risky Business
by Shea-Hayes
Summary: Traduction de Risky Business de Scarlett Scribble " Suite de Playing Dirty " - Huddy NC-17


**Auteur **: Scarlett-Scribble  
**Traducteur** : Shea - Hayes ( Huddy'Addict )  
**Bêta** : Love-Huddy  
**Disclaimers** : Not mine, just for fun :p  
**Spoiler** : Nope  
**N/A** : Merci à ScarlettScribble :) and, as usual, Merci à ma Huddy Twiins pour ses conseils, ses encouragements et pour avoir été ma Bêta :p

_______

**R**isky **B**usiness

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grange. Au lieu de se comporter en adulte et de faire face au problème, ils s'ignoraient. La façon dont ils s'étaient débrouillés pour rentrer chez eux était encore un peu floue dans la tète de House. Elle était sortie hâtivement sous la pluie, en espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Et heureusement, elle avait réussi à les sortir de là. Elle était parvenue à appeler quelqu'un pour venir les récupérer, ainsi que la voiture. L'homme qui les conduisait en avait vu des choses dans sa vie… Mais jamais comme celle-là. Et une chose était sûre, cette histoire, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier… Un peu de distraction, une histoire à raconter. Un homme et une femme à moitié nue, couvert de foin, assis à l'arrière de sa remorque. Cuddy ne se remettrait jamais de cet « incident »… Et de toute façon, House ne lui en aurait pas laissé pas le choix.

Il avait essayé de lui parler, d'en discuter seul à seul… Bien qu'il n'était même pas sur lui-même de la raison de son entêtement. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait juste en discuter ou s'il essayait d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait laissé sous-entendre dans la grange. Il décida enfin d'exposer le sujet dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité. Mais en tant que doyenne de l'hôpital, rare était les moments où elle était libre et de toute façon elle faisait tout pour ne jamais se retrouver seule avec lui.  
De cette façon, il ne pouvait la voir que lorsqu'elle était occupée avec d'autres personnes.

Elle marchait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle était en retard à sa réunion avec le conseil d'administration. Son travail occupait tout son temps libre alors toute tentative de faire autre chose perturbait inévitablement son emploi du temps.

Elle s'immobilisa, tenta de se calmer quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la pièce et entreprit de lisser les plis imaginaires de son tailleur. Elle reprit son sang-froid et parut plus professionnelle que jamais. Elle était la patronne et faisait en sorte que chaque personne le sache lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce

.  
Elle poussa la porte, entra dans la pièce… et se figea.

C'était comme-ci de la glace venait de la frapper… Ses yeux tombèrent sur le seul homme qu'elle ne voulait pas voir… Et c'était le seul endroit où elle pensait être à l'abri.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Tous les yeux étaient posés sur elle. Ils la scrutaient, attendaient et se demandaient ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, il était supposé être là … Cependant, elle n'avait pas réclamé sa présence. Choisissant de ne pas se battre pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle se força à avancer d'un pas, remarquant que la seule place assise se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle grinça des dents, leva fièrement la tète et pris place sur la chaise sans lui jeter un seul regard.

La réunion commença, chaque membre du personnel posait ses questions, exposaient leurs problèmes et leurs propositions. Elle resta concentrée, refusant de le laisser interférer dans son travail. Sa seule présence était déjà assez dure à supporter, et elle avait réussi avec brio à l'éviter durant toute la semaine. Ne lui adressant la parole seulement lorsque d'autres personnes étaient présentes et demeurait en sa présence jamais plus de quelques minutes. Les souvenirs de leurs ébats ne lui revenaient en esprit que durant la nuit, quand il n'y avait rien d'autre pour la sortir de ses pensées, laissant ainsi son corps rempli de désir.

À la lumière du jour elle se sentait coupable de vouloir de telles choses, elle était consciente que si elle couchait avec lui, elle risquerait de perdre tout ce dont pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait inassouvie, insatisfaite et désireuse... Maintenant qu'elle avait eu un aperçu de quelque chose dont elle avait désiré depuis si longtemps… Elle en voulait encore.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'elle eut des flashs du rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. En général, elle ne se souvenait pas des rêves qu'elle faisait, mais celui-là était plutôt dur à oublier.

Dans son rêve, il était venu dans son bureau et l'avait allongé sur celui-ci. Suppliante, elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors que de ses mains il la caressait avec frénésie. Il avait cédé à chacune de ses envies et elle lui avait rendu la pareille.

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour. Un membre de la réunion était en train de faire un long discours sur un sujet sans conséquence…

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, mais en vain… Soudain, elle sentit ses doigts, incertains, qui taquinaient sa jambe en dessous de la table. Elle hésita, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ce geste. Tout se chamboula dans sa tète, elle voulait fuir, mais en même temps elle voulait qu'il continu.

Elle patienta quelques instants, tout en espérant qu'il batte en retraite, mais en sachant également qu'il ne le ferait pas. C'était House et cet homme n'abandonnait jamais.  
Elle sentit sa main glisser sous sa jupe et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa cuisse pour ensuite glisser plus haut… Dans un territoire un peu plus dangereux. Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas le laisser faire ça. Elle glissa discrètement sa main en dessous de la table, et enfonça ses ongles dans sa main afin qu'il se détache d'elle.

Il ne le fit pas.

Elle le vit tressaillir quelques secondes alors qu'il attrapait son poignet et agrippa sa main à la sienne. Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais il la tenait fermement et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des gens sur ce qu'il se passait sous la table.

Il l'obligea à reprendre le chemin qu'il avait pris précédemment, sa main guidant la sienne. Il l'aperçut frissonner quand ses doigts taquinèrent sa cuisse. Il sourit quand il vit l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa personne. Sa jupe était à présent toute froissée et remontait jusqu'à sa taille. Elle sentit l'air frais parcourir ses jambes, seule la chaleur de sa peau les réchauffait.

Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, elle aimait ça. Elle avait passé un temps fou à se convaincre que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grange n'était qu'une erreur, une passade et que cela ne se reproduirait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader… Il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et fit trainer deux doigts sur la dentelle délicate et fine. Cuddy sursauta et laissa tomber son stylo sur la table, non sans bruits.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. La personne qui était en train de discourir, s'arrêta quelques instants et reprit de plus belle lorsque toute l'attention se retourna vers elle… enfin, presque toute.

« Désolée » Cuddy bougea sur sa chaise, et se tint droite. Sa main était toujours placée au même endroit, sur le point de s'immiscer un peu plus loin. Elle se mordit les lèvres, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre et en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Elle savait également que House était loin de se sentir concerné par la probable et future humiliation qu'elle allait subir… Au contraire.

Toute l'attention était à présent concentrée sur la précédente discussion. House quant à lui, fit courir ses doigts un peu plus loin, en exerçant de légères pressions, de bas en haut, à un rythme régulier, ce qui la fit remuer sur sa chaise. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et le désir qu'elle ressentait sur le point de stimulation se propageait peu à peu dans son corps.

Elle porta son autre main à sa bouche et se mordit les ongles, en essayant de n'émettre aucun son qui serait susceptible d'attirer l'attention. Elle essaya une fois de plus de défaire son autre main, mais en vain.

House ne la regardait pas, il faisait mine d'observer les personnes présentes autour de la table.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? Il n'était pas implicitement en train de la caresser sous la table, il ne faisait que guider sa main, mais tout de même. Elle arriva finalement à se dégager de son emprise. Mais cela n'aida pas. Il avait à présent sa propre main sur elle, plus insistante, forte et appuyée. Elle se tortilla sur elle-même et serra les dents.

« Tout va bien Dr. Cuddy ? »

Une voix d'homme… Celle de House… Enfoiré…

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle les avait maintenus fermés jusqu'à présent.

« Je … »

Sa main était toujours sur elle, tentante, ses doigts exercèrent encore plus de pression, ce qui augmenta ses pulsations de désirs. Elle cligna vivement des yeux, ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que toute l'assemblée la dévisageait.

Une des femmes lui adressa la parole « Vous n'avez pas l'air bien… Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

En temps normal elle n'aurait pas agi de la sorte, mais à cet instant, la question ne se posait plus, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille et rapidement. « Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vous prie de m'excuser. Dr. Wilson, si vous pouviez juste retenir les choses qui nécessitent mon attention, je vous en serais reconnaissante. » Elle inspira profondément, se penchant légèrement afin de redescendre sa jupe. Après avoir repoussé la main de House, elle se leva et quitta sa chaise. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte en fuyant les regards interrogateurs et en évitant surtout celui de House. Elle pouvait sans difficulté imaginer le petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait. Elle avait fui…

___________

Il l'observa partir en souriant de satisfaction, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se devait d'être présent jusqu'à la fin de la réunion sans aucune distraction. Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il venait de se passer ; Elle n'avait pas vraiment montré des signes de résistance et son désir pour lui était clairement présent. Son entêtement avait persisté lorsqu'il y avait encore une certaine distance entre sa main et le haut de sa cuisse, mais lorsqu'il s'était rapproché, elle l'avait laissé faire.

À présent, il avait la ferme intention d'envahir son espace personnel jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. Il la désirait terriblement et si on en jugeait par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle le désirait aussi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de le lui faire admettre.

Peu à peu, l'ennui l'envahit, mais il fut sauvé par le son strident de son bipper. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte en clamant qu'il y avait une urgence avec son cas et il ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir que certaines personnes dans la salle savaient pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas de cas …

Il clopina hâtivement en direction de son bureau, ferma la porte et baissa les stores. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Il saisit son portable et composa son numéro. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le sien, étant donné qu'il avait acheté un nouveau portable et qu'il avait omis de faire part de cette nouvelle aux autres. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il la désirait et l'obtiendrait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Elle était partie se cacher dans son bureau, sous une montagne de papiers à remplir. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la réunion. Elle s'était enfuie, inassouvie, tremblante de désir et d'excitation.

La vibration de son portable la fit sursauter. Elle le saisit et décrocha.

« Oui, Dr. Cuddy à l'appareil. »

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à vous… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeurs. Hésitante, elle résista à l'envie de lui raccroché au nez… En sachant que si elle faisait ça, il n'hésiterait pas à venir dans son bureau.

« Avez-vous une petite idée de ce que j'aurais fait dans cette pièce s'ils n'avaient pas été là ? »  
Elle inspira profondément. Sa voix brulante et vibrante lui faisait ressentir de légers picotements entre les jambes.

« Je vous aurais prise sur le champ. Je veux encore entendre vos gémissements de plaisir, je veux pouvoir sentir vos jambes s'enrouler autour de moi et vous écouter crier encore et encore. Je ne me lasse pas de l'expression que vous avez quand j'entre en vous, quand vous vous mordillez les lèvres et essayez vainement de garder le contrôle. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est quand vous abandonnez cette lutte et que vous vous livrez entièrement à moi. »

Sa langue glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, le souffle court et le corps tremblant, elle buvait ses paroles.

Elle put entendre sa respiration saccadée à l'autre bout de la ligne, semblable à la sienne, mais avec de petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Elle entendit un léger marmonnement « À votre avis ? » Il gémit de nouveau, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il semblait la défier tout en massant son membre durcit encore plus vigoureusement…. Elle se mordit la lèvre « Vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Je suis dans mon bureau, libre à vous de venir jusqu'ici et m'arrêter… Et puis, c'est de votre faute tout ça. Vous et votre obstination. C'est la seule façon de me soulager… »

« Je ne suis pas obstinée… C'est juste que je ne veux…»

« Votre comportement dans la salle de réunion… vos gémissements. Vous avez écarté vos jambes sous la table »

« Je n'ai pas … »

« Que se serait-il passé si vous n'aviez pas fui ? Si j'avais glissé mes doigts en vous ? »

Elle déglutit. Une partie de sa raison pensait aux conséquences qu'aurait pu engendrer ce geste, mais une autre partie pensait à l'envie de sentir ses doigts en elle, au plaisir qu'il pourrait lui procurer. Une douce chaleur l'envahit… Le son de sa voix et les images qu'il lui mettait en tête lui donnaient des frissons.

« Vous ne pouvez pas fuir indéfiniment Cuddy »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha le téléphone et ce fut le silence complet… Soudain, elle paniqua, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de ce bureau. Elle savait qu'il viendrait la voir et ses propos étaient clairs sur ce qu'il espérait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de rester dans cette pièce, elle décida donc de partir se cacher dans la clinique.

Tout cela était stupide. Fuir au lieu de lui faire face, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour lutter contre lui. Elle désirait tellement qu'il la touche, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle voulait s'abandonner entièrement à lui… Lui donner ce qu'il désirait et prendre ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se précipita calmement vers le couloir, jeta un regard sur les quelques personnes qui étaient dans les environs juste avant de se glisser discrètement dans une des chambres de l'hôpital.

____________

Il resta assis pendant quelques instants, le temps de calmer l'ardeur qui s'était emparé de son corps. Il ne voulait pas finir le travail lui-même, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était elle.

Il avait choisi de couper court à la conversation, incapable de tenir plus longtemps et de former des phrases cohérentes. Il lui avait intentionnellement laissé en tête des images explicites, espérant que celles-ci la fasse réfléchir et la force à s'abandonner à lui.

Il savait qu'elle paniquerait et qu'elle essaierait encore de trouver un moyen de fuir. Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il savait qu'il l'aurait en sa possession bien assez tôt…

Il réajusta son jean, en essayant de se focaliser sur des pensées désagréables afin d'apaiser son érection. Il s'assura que sa « bosse » n'était pas trop visible et se redressa avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il marcha, le tissu rugueux de son jean frottait contre son membre et sa peau était encore trop sensible au moindre frôlement. Il la désirait terriblement ! Il voulait sentir ses mains parcourir son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne… Sur le bureau, sur le canapé ou contre le mur, il n'en avait que faire tant qu'il la possédait.

Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur ; Pour une fois qu'il avait hâte de se retrouver dans son bureau… Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et quelques personnes en sortirent en le dévisageant quelques instants sans lui adresser la parole. Une fois à l'intérieur, les portes se refermèrent sur un sourire narquois que personne ne vit.

___________

Son bipper s'enclencha ; le bruit résonnant dans la pièce vide. Elle saisit l'objet maladroitement, ne se concentrant pas sur ce qu'elle faisait, ses pensées étant dirigées vers lui. Elle pensait à ce qu'il pourrait être en train de lui faire à ce moment même. Elle reprit ses esprits, secoua la tête et porta son attention sur les mots qui défilaient sur l'écran.

Wilson l'attendait dans son bureau. Il avait besoin d'une signature pour un dossier urgent et par la même occasion, l'informer sur ce qui avait été dit lors de la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à ses obligations. Se cacher n'était pas la bonne solution et elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

Mais malgré tout, elle pouvait bien essayer.

Elle secoua la tête, se sentant honteuse de son impuissance, mais elle savait que sa seule option était de se dépêcher, régler l'affaire avec Wilson et fuir de son bureau une fois de plus. Elle rit légèrement en réalisant que pour une fois c'était elle qui fuyait House et non le contraire.  
Elle se hâta dans la clinique, passa les portes de son bureau et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Wilson… qui n'était pas là.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se verrouiller.

« Wilson devrait vraiment garder un œil sur son bipper. »

Ses yeux étaient lumineux, brillants et d'un bleu profond. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula, luttant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, essayant désespérément de garder une certaine distance entre eux. Elle heurta le mur, solide et froid. Ne lui laissant aucune chance de fuir, son corps en alerte lorsqu'il réduisit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Il se déplaça plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'échapper, ni de penser. Il l'emprisonna, plaquant ses mains des deux côtés de son visage.

« Vous pouvez courir Cuddy, mais vous ne pouvez pas fuir indéfiniment. »

Elle inspira profondément, humidifia ses lèvres, ne pensant qu'à la montée de désir qui pulsait en elle. Son cœur battait si fort, sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse affolante. Elle lança un regard au dessus de son épaule, sachant que personne ne pourrait les voir. Un sentiment de vulnérabilité l'envahit.

Elle leva le menton, arborant un peu de résistance. « Je n'ai pas besoin de fuir, il me suffit de vous dire non. »

Il sourit « Si seulement vous étiez sincère en disant cela. ». Il se pencha, effleura ses lèvres, elle détourna le regard essayant de l'éviter. Il rit doucement et chuchota dans son oreille « Et nous savons tous les deux que vous vous mentez à vous même. »

Son souffle chaud glissait sur sa peau comme une légère brise, elle reporta son regard sur lui. Ils se fixèrent intensément, il recula légèrement, un centimètre les séparait à présent.

« Ais-je tort ? »

Elle fixa ses lèvres, douces et accueillantes. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le souffle court, un « non » s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tout arriva alors très vite, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs langues entremêlées, leurs gémissements. Ses mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise, la dévoilant. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux pour ensuite enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules alors qu'il glissait ses doigts entre ses jambes, dégageant le bout de tissus avant de les plonger dans son intérieur. Il les retira ensuite et lui lança un léger sourire. « Chaude et humide… Juste comme je vous aime. »

En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé ces propos inappropriés, mais en cet instant de débauche, elle avait perdu tout contrôle sur sa raison. Ses mots n'avaient servi qu'à renforcer le désir qu'elle portait pour lui. Elle rapprocha son bassin des longs doigts fins qui se jouaient de son intimité, cherchant désespérément plus de contact. Il pouvait lui dire ou faire tout ce qu'il voulait, peu lui importait tant qu'il finissait ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il caressa son clitoris de son pouce, s'appliquant à effectuer de légers cercles, puis le frottant plus énergiquement afin d'augmenter la pression. Elle fit tomber sa tête sur son épaule, mordant le tissu de sa chemise afin de faire le moins de bruits possible, ne voulant pas avertir les gens de ce qu'il se passait derrière ces murs.

Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, son intérieur se resserra sur ses doigts alors qu'elle atteignait son paroxysme.

À peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle que de ses mains, il l'empoigna par la taille, la forçant à l'entourer de ses jambes. Il la plaqua contre le mur et s'appuya contre celui-ci afin de trouver un équilibre. Il saisit le bout de tissus à présent trempé et l'arracha hâtivement avant de baisser son jean et pénétrer en elle. La sensation était tellement forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri.

Il heurta sa main contre le mur alors qu'il s'introduisait totalement en elle. Cuddy fit tomber sa tête en arrière et tandis qu'elle se perdait littéralement dans une immersion de plaisir, une boule de feu se formait peu à peu en elle. La respiration de House se fit de plus en plus saccadée à chaque mouvement du bassin, serrant sa mâchoire afin de maintenir un semblant de contrôle.

Il baissa la tête et tira sur le bord de la dentelle afin de dévoiler son sein gauche. Il taquina légèrement son téton avant de le saisir entièrement entre ses lèvres.

Les émotions étaient tellement puissantes et enivrantes qu'il lui en fallait vraiment peu pour qu'elle lâche prise. Ces sensations d'extase la poussaient à bout, elle commença à trembler et sentit ses membres se figer avant d'atteindre le summum. Elle fut rapidement suivie par House qui par un dernier va-et-vient se libéra complètement en elle. Grognant de plaisir contre son sein, il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration laborieuse.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il retira son membre de son intérieur. Voyant que ses jambes ne supportaient plus de se tenir ainsi autour de sa taille, il la redéposa délicatement sur le sol.

Cuddy s'appuya contre le mur, tandis qu'il se rhabillait, la regardant avec appréhension. Il se préparait mentalement à la réaction qu'elle allait avoir après ce qui venait « encore » de se passer entre eux…

Elle inspira profondément, trébuchant vers le bureau alors qu'elle tentait de s'appuyer contre celui-ci. Il fit un pas vers elle, canne à la main, attendant un signe ou une simple réaction.

Elle sourit, empoigna sa chemise afin de le tirer vers elle et plaça un long baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

_Après cette performance… Je ne pense pas que je vous fuirais avant un très long moment…_

FIN

_______________

_Merci d'avoir lu :D_

_Une petite review en partant :) ?_


End file.
